


Comforting Dmitri

by LadyPoly



Series: Many Things and Many Pairings (Random Inspirations In 15 min or less) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bullying, Dmitri Krushnic - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mention of past cutting, SPN family, Y.A.N.A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the strongest of us break down and need a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Dmitri

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after I saw some rather hateful things online about the cast of SPN. My respect to those 3 beautiful men and all they do. I mean no harm or disrespect to those who have their opinions, I just had the plot bunny. Everyone has likes and dislikes, just be kind and mindful how you describe them. No one deserves to be bullied or attacked. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

Misha stares at his phone, eyes dull and dark like a sea in a storm. With gentle hands, Jensen removes it with care, slowly uncurling fingers that had clamped down like a vise and sets it far away from where he sits in his chair.   
  
"Misha..." Jensen starts, "It’s stupid and...it's not true, Mish. You know that." 

Misha's vision stays locked on his hands despite Jensen having removed his phone. He closes his fists, not caring that Jensen is supporting his knuckles from behind. As Jensen pulls his hands away, there's a deafening silence inside the trailer that makes him shift uncomfortably.    
  
"I know..." Misha says softly, voice much quieter than usual. Far quieter and smaller than Jensen’s ever experienced in the entire time they’ve been friends. 

The older man swallows roughly, not meeting Jensen's eyes. His stomach hurts. God, he'd give anything to be able to unsee that, anything to suddenly be with Vicki, his rock. Hell, his whole world, at times. His other half. Misha just wants to feel grounded and get as far away from the old version of himself as possible right now as the sick feeling washes over him. 

His co-worker frowns, "Are you okay?" 

Misha's lips form a hard line. He shakes his head as he closes his eyes. Inside, Dmitri Krushnic and the man who became Misha Collins, are at war.  _ Why did the world have to be such a cruel, savage place even now, despite his best efforts? _ Jensen lays a hand on the older man's hunched shoulders before him. He isn't sure but he can swear that for just one moment Misha falters under his hand, trembling.    
  
"I know it's there. I know how they feel but to see it and read it...It still hurts, no matter how ridiculous it sounds or how well I push it aside when I open my mouth,” Misha’s lip quivers for a moment, he steadies himself with a harsh breath in. “I may be used to being bullied but I have scars for a reason. At some point some of it does get under my skin." Misha looks defeated and hurt. Jensen's chest tightens, his heart aches as Misha continues, "I can't help it..." Misha's voice cracks at the end. The atmosphere around them suddenly feels sad and lonely.    
  
Jensen steps in front of him, both hands now resting on either shoulder. He pauses as Misha finally raises his eyes to look at him. Jensen smiles, eyes thick with understanding and love, and not pity like he expected.   
  
Jensen pulls the weary man to his chest and holds him tightly, pressing a long lingering kiss against his forehead. His hands are warm against Misha's back as the trailer stays silent, the world fading around them. Misha finds Jensen’s heartbeat echoes inside his head rather than the thoughts and memories that plagued him moments before.    
  
"I love you, Dmitri. You don't have to face this alone. After all, that's why we're friends man...I'd do anything for you," Jensen whispers, closing his eyes and breathing in Misha's unique, comforting smell. 

The younger man holds him just a bit tighter. This was Misha after all. How  _ dare _ someone try to snuff out such a beautiful light from the world or clip his wings, or even spit on the efforts he’s made to make the world a much kinder place than he found it? Jensen just doesn’t get why people have to be so cruel to Misha, or to Jared, for that matter. It always seems like he is left out, for the most part, from the darker side of things, and it isn’t fair. Why should he be excused while they put more of themselves out there than he does?    
  
"I love you too, Jen..." Misha burrows his face into the man's t-shirt and snakes his arms around Jensen’s waist, holding him tightly.  He uses the strong arms around him to steady himself and wishes away the bad taste in his mouth and the wrong feeling inside his chest.   
  
Jensen will stay until Misha lets go of him and not a moment sooner. After all, the man would do the same for him. For Jared.

They’re family after all.     
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
